Yifeng
|image= Yifeng.png |names='Rocky' (WWE) Yifeng |height= 6 ft 2 in (1.88 m) |weight= 238 lbs (108 kg) |birth_date= |birth_place= Shanghai, China |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= WWE Performance Center |debut= November 9, 2017 |retired= }} is a Chinese professional wrestler currently signed to WWE appearing on its developmental brand NXT under the ring name Rocky. Early life & career Yifeng is an actor from Shanghai and a graduate of the Shanghai Theater Company. Yifeng was most recently featured in the movie "Lady and Tiger" in 2014. Professional wrestling career In September 2016, it was reported WWE signed a total of seven Chinese athletes to train in the WWE Performance Center, among them Yifeng was signed. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2017-present) Yifeng was assigned the ring name Rocky and made his debut during the November 9th house show in a match lost to Kona Reeves. Two days later at the November 11th house show in a rematch lost to Reeves. Returning on January 18, 2018, Rocky teamed with fellow rookie Cheng Yuxiang (also known as Jason) in a tag match, defeating Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. Two days later, they lost in a rematch to Jaoude & Bononi. During the March 2nd and March 3rd house shows, Rocky wrestled in singles matches lost to Chad Lail and Marcel Barthel. On April 19, Rocky teamed with fellow recruits Big Boa & Xia Li in mixed tag match lost to Adrian Jaoude, Cezar Bononi & Taynara Conti. On April 20, he teamed with Big Boa in a tag match lost to Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. Six days later, Rocky teamed with fellow recruits Big Boa & Mars Wang in a successful tag match defeating Chad Lail & The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). Two months later, Rocky returned for the June 22nd house show, teaming with Tian Bing in a tag match lost to The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). Six days later, Rocky lost to Jeet Rama. At the June 29th house show, Rocky teamed once more with Tian Bing, in a tag match lost to Brennan Williams & Christopher Dijak. During the following night's house show, Rocky lost a singles match against one-half of the Street Profits, Angelo Dawkins. Returning the following month on July 14, Rocky lost to Babatunde Aiyegbusi. He finished the month with a match during the July 20th house show, losing to Kassius Ohno. At the August 24th house show, Rocky teamed with Tian Bing in a tag match lost to the War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe). He finished the month teaming with fellow Chinese recruit Cheng Yuxiang in a tag match during the August 31st house show, losing to Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. He returned the following month for the September 7th house show, where he lost to Brennan Williams. He followed this with a second loss on the following night's house show against Babatunde Aiyegbusi. He returned two weeks later during the September 20th NXT Tapings, teaming with Tian Bing in a match lost to Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. He finished the month at the September 22nd house showteaming with Tian Bing in a rematch lost to the War Raiders. Rocky began the following month with a match during the October 4th house show, losing to Jeet Rama. Two weeks later, Rocky returned for the October 19th house show, teaming with Boa and Mars Wang in a tag match lost to Danny Burch, Oney Lorcan and Matt Riddle. The following month, Rocky returned during the November 9th house show, teaming with Boa in a tag match lost to War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe). During the following night's house show, Rocky and Boa teamed with Xia Li in a mixed tag match lost to Jessie Elaban and team Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight). Rocky returned to the ring the following year during a January 5, 2019 house show. There he teamed with Boa in a tag match lost to Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. The following week, Rocky wrestled in a January 12 house show. During the show, Rocky and Boa competed in a No. 1 Contendership Gauntlet Match for the NXT Tag Team Championship. At a January 19 house show, Rocky competed in a Unleash The Universe Tournament. During the tournament, he was eliminated in the first round by Mansoor Al-Shehail. External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:2017 debuts Category:Actors Category:Chinese wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster